


Wishes

by etiquettedarling



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etiquettedarling/pseuds/etiquettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Charlotte Lu one shot. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“So you’re totes ok with being sexiled on your own birthday”</p>
<p>“It’s not so bad” Charlotte reasons “I’m pretty sure I can get some honey walnut shrimp out of this if I work my angles right”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> To try and deal with the fact this web series is drawing to a close this week, I'm filling my life with fan fiction.

Charlotte doesn’t spend a lot of time wishing. Partially because in her experience it doesn’t achieve much (she is not, nor will she ever be married to Ewan McGregor) but mostly because she loves to know that when it comes down to it she can actually do something to achieve a goal. It makes her feel powerful and in control of her own life and distinctly less like a character that’s been written by Stephen Moffat. Over all it’s much more pleasant. Less fanciful, and maybe she doesn’t spend her spare time day dreaming like she did when she was prepubescent, but definitely, infinitely more pleasant. It’s the uncertainty of wishing that she doesn’t like.

Something about it always struck her as a last resort.

Which is why she’s a little ashamed that for a second, between when she leaves the den and reaches the front door, she wishes William Darcy would show up at the front door like something out of a terrible Rom-Com, or one of those Nicholas Sparks movies that she stopped watching when Ryan Gosling stopped appearing in them. She doesn’t want it to be a last resort. She really does think if the pair of them just used their damn words it would all work out for the best. But hours of footage sitting on youtube is telling her otherwise so all she can do (short of pulling a Gigi and literally throwing them in a room together) is just quietly wish, as she pulls out her wallet and fishes out tip money, that for once everything would just work out.

Then she opens the door and is confronted with something straight out of a movie that probably stared Sandra Bullock.

William Darcy, looking slightly windswept, on the Bennets’ front porch as rain (heavier than drizzle now) continues to fall on the front yard behind him.

For a full second all Charlotte can do is blink dumbly up at him before letting out a sigh that could almost be a quiet disbelieving laugh.

Maybe she needs to give this ‘wishing’ thing a second look at later date.

“Hey Darcy”  

He’s just as surprised to see her as she is to see him, and there’s shock briefly written on his face followed by what is probably relief (she can only imagine what would have happened had Mrs Bennet answered the door) before he tucks his chin back and responds.

“Charlotte, hello”

She realizes then that there’s still a crisp twenty clutched in one hand and she quickly shoves it into a pocket.

“I’m going to assume you’re here to see Lizzie”

The ghost of a sheepish grin graces the corners of his mouth “That’s correct”

Charlotte represses the huge, shit eating grin that is threatening to engulf her face before nodding and standing aside to let him in. Too her credit, she only lets it show when she closes the door and she’s certain he can’t see her face. She never quite understood her sister and her propensity for ‘shipping’ but right then she feels as triumphant as any overly invested fangirl on the internet.

Except this almost definitely means her best friend is going to be swept off her feet by a boy who she’s head over heels for, on her birthday and Charlotte doubts that anything fictional could measure up to that.

She tries not to get too carried away (even though she’s totally right) as she turns back, Darcy is hovering looking as uncomfortable as the first time she ever saw him, his hands hover slightly awkwardly at his sides for a second before he brings them together in front of him and casts his gaze around the corridor he’s found itself in. His eyes graze the family portraits (prom pictures, graduation shots, one of Lizzie with a lot less teeth than she has now) for a second but don’t settle on anything.

“She’s just in the den”

Charlotte leads the way so she can continue to smile to herself. This turns out to be quite a good idea for a number of reasons, the first of which is because Darcy has never been in the house before and the second is because she almost reaches the door to the room when she hears Mrs Bennet making her way towards them from the kitchen.

“I’m sure whatevs you make will be fine mom-” Lydia is rounding the corner, DVD in hand, calling over her shoulder but stops in her tracks when she sees the two of them. Mrs Bennet is still approaching and Charlotte, in a brief moment of panic, opens the door to the den, grabs Darcy’s arm and drags him to it, giving him a little shove for good measure when he reaches and closing the door behind him.

Lydia looks slightly concerned, a little amused, and happy around the edges about what this probably means for her big sister.

“Does that have to happen every time they need to be in the same room?”

Charlotte just laughs and leans on the door shaking her head.

“Probably”

“Charlotte, did I hear the front door?” Mrs Bennet, aproned and smiling finally joins them.

“I don’t think so?” Charlotte doesn’t have much to thank Mr Collins’ obnoxious behavior for, but her ability to lie through her teeth with great skill is one of the things that make’s the very short list.

“It was probs just Lizzie’s cell” Once it would have concerned her how easily the lie slips off Lydia’s tongue as she fiddles with the DVD, but Charlotte is already saying something about her having to take a phone call from Dr Gardiner in private before she has a chance to think anything of the sort.

Mrs Bennet excuses herself to make dinner and Charlotte lets out one more half sigh, half laugh.

“Do you think they’re actually going to nut up and finally suck face?” Lydia offers a blaze gesture towards the door.

The choice of phrasing shocks a laugh out of Charlotte and she’s suddenly hyper aware of the rolling camera in the next room (God she hopes it’s still rolling, and that they had it in them to get properly into frame by themselves this time). Quieter, she responds “ _I hope so_ ”

“So you’re totes happy being sexiled on your own birthday”

“It’s not _so_ bad” She reasons “I’m pretty sure I can get some Honey Walnut Shrimp out of this if I work my angles right”

Lydia seems to think that it’s a fair trade off for sucking face with Darcy and excuses herself to head back to her room.

It only takes another minute or two for Charlotte to see the headlights of the delivery car pull up outside and she decides, rather than interrupt what she hopes (and is 90% certain) is going in the den, to meet the guy outside. She stands on the front porch for around thirty seconds after the driver pulls away, holding on her box of honey walnut shrimp thoughtfully before she pulls out her phone and sends one text.

“Your mom thinks you’re taking a phone call and I’m claiming the honey walnut shrimp for myself. Tell Darcy I say Bye ;). Happy Birthday Bestie xo”

She doesn’t expect to be texted back for a while. 


End file.
